fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Jaiden
Sakura Jaiden(さくら じえいでん Sakura Jeiden) Is the wife of known Independent mage and former bounty hunter who is married to,Trent Jaiden, and is expecting to have her first child. She was originally part of a Noble Family, but after getting sick of being someone else's idea of perfect, she ran away when she was about 17 years old, and traveled the world to find what she is searching for in life. After finding it in Trent, she made the journey with him and his sister Keiko Mai, and niece Momo Mai to talk with their mother, Tsunade Mai. After being accepted into the family, Sakura decided to spend most of her time as one of the librarians in the Academy, due to her love of books. Currenlty Sakura is nine-months pregnant and is almost ready to deliver her baby Apperance Sakura is a dark-skinned girl with large breasts and very white hair that goes well with her lightning colored eyes. In her younger days, Sakura often wore fancy dresses along with very uncomfortable high heels that killed her feet, and had long hair that reached all the way to her back. Finally breaking from the ideal's that her Father kept forcing on her, she ran away from home and immediatly cut all of her long hair off, shortening it greatly. During her travel's, she would often wear tight blue and gold clothing that would reveal most of her figure, including her hips. Whenever she went on a job, she would be seen wearing most black clothings that offered mobility and cut down on wind resistance. After meeting and marrying Trent, she decided to let her hair regrow as her symbol of breaking free from her father's oppression. She still wears blue and gold clothing, but due to her growling belly, they are often maternity dresses. Personality When she was younger, Sakura was always forced into acting like a proper lady, making sure she behaved herself in any given situation. Deep down however, she hated the idea of being someone's dress up doll, and wanted nothing more than to get ride of her horrible attire. After running away from home, she transformed from the proper young lady into a wild girl wanting to have all the fun she could have. During her time as a bounty hunter, she became a combat addict, always wanting to take on anyone who was stronger than her, and wanting to fight impossible odds. After meeting up with Trent, she calmed down when she found someone who could take in all of her frustration, all her pain, and help her cope with it. When Sakura discovered she was pregnant, all of her bad moments flew from her mind, turning her into a kind and gentle girl, who on occasions beats up anyone who comes between her and her family. Synopsis 'The Hunt: Evil of The Shadow Broker' The Nature of The Hunt Infiltration: Unknown Questions Fighting with Shadows Wrathful Justice, Patient Evil History Sakura Inoue was born in one of the common noble houses, trying desperately to survive with the other higher ups in their region. After her mother's death, Sakura's Father decided to make sure that his daughter would have the chance to live the life she deserved, and began to pour all of his time and money into his daughter's future. However, as the time passed, Sakura became more and more agitated that she was being pampered into someone elses idea of perfect. On her downtime, she secretly had several different mages sent to her house while her father was away. At age 17, she grew sick of being her dad's plaything, and decided to take some money from him to run away from home to find what she wanted in life. Right on the first day, she got rid of her fancy dress, used the money she stole from her father, and used it to buy her first bounty hunter suit. Since learning magic in secret, Sakura decided on hunting down wanted people to pay her way in life, and after catching her first bounty was addicited to the rush of battle. As the years went by, her reputation for being one of the most fierce bounty hunter's rose up in the world, even catching the attention of one Dark Guild that she attacked as one of her jobs. They decided to get rid of her, and hired Trent Jaiden to end her life where she stood. The two encountered each other, resulting in a powerful duel between the two, but while she kept fighting him Sakura began to feel something after each attack she took. It was as if Trent was showing her his true feelings, and after one final attack, she understood how he really is and what he wanted to be. They later teamed up to take down the Dark Guild that placed the bounty on Trent's head, and were able to defeat them with their combined strength. The two later moved away from where they were living and found a home on a beach. They were engaged later on and married, Sakura decided to take on Trent's surname as a way to make sure her Father could not find her through any means. After a couple years of living together, Sakura was about to take the next big in her life when both her and Trent discovered that she was pregnant with their first child. Both new parents were excited about what they made and swore to make sure that their child would be healthy and happy, but Sakura knew that she wanted Trent's family to share in the joy, and so after much convincing they packed up and headed to meet his mother, Tsunade Mai, at her home in the Ito Academy. However, on their journey there, they had the pleasure of meeting up with another pack of traveler's who had lost their village to bandits. However, the suprise was when Sakura finally got to meet Trent's sister, Keiko Mai, and her two month old baby, Momo Mai. After putting aside the mistakes they both made in the past, the family made their way to Grandma's house to introduce her to her new daughter and grandchildren. After arriving to the academy, there were some awkward moments between Sakura's husband and his mother, but the moment passed when she meet Sakura and began talking not only Momo, but also Sakura's still-developing child. She welcomed her family back into her life, and accepted Sakura as her new daughter, allowing all of them to stay in the resident boarding house. Due to still needing for the baby's expenses, Trent still went on missions to bring in some money, while Tsunade offered Sakura a job as one of the librarians for the academy. After the invasion of Ito Academy was stopped, Sakura had given birth to their first son who she named, Deker Jaiden, and was happy to have him healthy and happy with his family surrounding him. Magic & Abilities Lightning Magic - Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to produce and manipulate electricity to use in any way they can think of. For Sakura, her's is unique due to when in use, her eyes turn completely white as she is able to use Lightining from her entire body. Light Magic - Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to shoot out powerful beams of light that can deal powerful damage to an opponent. Just like in Lightining Magic, Sakura's eye color changes from their normal one to bright yellow whenever she uses this magic. Levitation Magic - Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to magically levitate any object the user focuses on, and Sakura's specialty is lifiting herself up into the sky, and fly. Trivia *The picture is based off the Marvel Character, Storm, from X-men. *It has not yet been determined why her eyes glow each time she uses Light or Lightning Magic *The X-pendent that she used to wear was a gift from her mother before her untimely death. Gallery Uj7.jpg|Bounty Hunter Apperance 85ez.jpg|Using Lightning Magic Tyi.png|Using Light Magic Ertujh.jpg|Younger Apperance Gdfjcd.jpg|Normal Apperance Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Phantombeast Category:Females Category:Caster-Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Lightning Magic User